1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sight device, and more particular to a one hand operational combo sight device, which integrates a sight device with different sight modules for facilitating an operator to use a firearm in different environments.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional firearm, such as a gun or a rifle, usually needs different firearm accessories for assisting the operator to accurately locate the target and perform the shooting. Sighting device, such as a scope, reflex sight, telescope, camera lens module, or binoculars, generally comprises a tubular lens housing and a lens supported in the lens housing. For example, scopes are sighting device and are commonly used in conjunction firearms, such as rifles, to give an accurate aiming point and to aid the operator in properly aligning a barrel of the firearm with a desired target. Accordingly, two lenses are provided at two ends of the lens housing to define an objective end and a sight (ocular) end. The scope further comprises a scope luminous element which is powered by a battery and is operatively provided in the lens housing for illumining a scope reticle thereof.
Another firearm accessory, such as an illumination sight module, is mounted on the firearm to provide low light targeting and/or illumination. The illumination sight module generally comprises a tubular light housing and a plurality of illumination elements which are powered by a battery and are received in the light housing for light generation. Accordingly, the illumination elements are arranged for generating different colors, wherein red lights are best for preserving night vision, blue light provides high contrast for detecting blood, and white light allows the operator to see clearly under dark environment.
Laser sight is another sight module to replace or augment other types of sights. The laser sight emits a beam of coherent visual light which indicates the direction in which the barrel of the firearm is aimed. Accordingly, the laser sight should be mounted to the firearm close to the barrel axis thereof for enhancing the accuracy of the aiming.
It is worth mentioning that the scope and sight modules must be mounted on the firearm to parallel to the barrel axis of the firearm. In other words, when the scope is mounted on top of the firearm, the sight modules must be mounted to the side of the firearm which will block the light by the firearm. If the illumination sight module or the laser sight is mounted underneath the firearm, such as the bottom side of the handguard, the gripping area of the handguard will be minimized. It is worth mentioning that the scope and the sight modules must be located close to the barrel axis of the firearm in order to precisely align the scope and the sight modules with the barrel axis of the firearm.
Furthermore, when different sight modules are mounted on the firearm, the operator must individually operate the illumination sight modules to selectively adjust the illumination colors and light effects respectively. The sight modules are operated by their own battery supply such that additional weight will be added on the firearm. It is important to minimize the weight of the firearm accessories, so that any kind of additional accessories will be additional duties for the operator.